When was the first time you smiled at me?
by Wings-of-Color
Summary: Marin Althea Banks has come to Japan as a foreign exchange student, or at least that's her cover story. She is actually here because of an ancient dispute between her father, Marius Banks and her mother Althea Banks who fought for their love.


Author's Note: Hi there I am Wings-of-Color and I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha gang. I do however own Marin Althea Banks, her mother Althea Banks the witch of legend, and her father Marius Banks one of the greatest demons of his time (hint the feudal era. Hmmm is there a story there? another time perhaps ).

This is my first attempt at writing an Inu-Yasha fan fiction, so I will try my best to get all the information right. If I am wrong please tell me so, but there is no need to be nasty about for we are fellow writers here.smiles

This particular fan fiction is going to be based upon the second Inu-Yasah movie which is called The Castle in the Mirror. I personally liked this one the most out of the three because of its romantic story plot, wonderful poetry and legends. I haven't had the chance to see Affections Touching Across Time yet, but I really want to. I hear it was also a good one to see. I did enjoy the third movie as well Swords of an Honorable Ruler, but there was just too much fighting for me and not enough story. It also ended pretty quickly, or maybe it was just my imagination.

Well I hope you enjoy this new fan fiction by me!

Chapter 1: She's here! She's here!

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa! I'm home!" said a teenage girl of about 15 to 16 years. She had raven black hair that reached the middle of her back, and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled.

"Kagome she's here! she's here!" Sota, Kagomes' younger brother exclaimed while dancing circles around her.

"Sota calm down, who's here?" Kagome asked bewildered. She began taking off her shoes and started to walk down the hall towards the kitchen when a girl with red hair in long braids that stopped at her lower-back, and emerald green eyes stepped from the very room she was headed followed by her mother.

"Kagome dear this is Marin Althea Banks, and she just arrived from Salem, Massachusetts in America," Said Kagomes' mother with a smile. "She's staying here as part of a foreign exchange program. I believe I mentioned it to you on Friday of last week," Added her mother.

"Oh right I completely forgot Mom, gomen!" Kagome said in a rush and with a slight blush on her face at her forgetfulness.

"That's alright sweetheart I'm sure you didn't mean to forget, but with all your homework lately it's quite understandable," her mother replied. "Now I should probably let you know that Marin knows some Japanese, but not a lot for she is still learning, which is another reason she wanted to be an exchange student, so go easy on her ok?" She then turned to Marin and spoke to her in perfect English so that Marin could understand what had been said between mother and daughter, for you see Kagomes' mother had to know a good amount of English for the particular job she has. Marin nodded her in head in understanding and turned to Kagome and bowed.

"Konichiwa, it is very nice to meet you Kagome-Chan. My name is Marin and I hope we will become great friends while I am here," said Marin in almost perfect Japanese. It had a certain accent to it, but that is to be expected. Marin then turned to Kagomes' mother once more and spoke quickly in English and bowed to her mother and headed upstairs.

"Mom, what did she say?" asked Kagome while starring after Marin.

"Oh she said she was sorry and wished to excuse herself to her room because she was still very tired from her trip," Kagomes' mother replied.

"Oh ok, how long is Marin going to be staying with us by the way?" Kagome asked.

" She will be staying with us for a year dear, which means she will be attending your school starting on Monday," her mother informed her with a smile. Kagomes' mother then turned and headed back to the kitchen to start on the big dinner she had planned for later. She needed to get it started now even though it was only noon.

Kagome's POV:

((_I wonder what Marin is like. I guess I'll find out more about her later tonight maybe, but right now I need to get back to the feudal era. Iun-Yasha was pretty pissed off with me for leaving so abruptly last time. Arrgh! sometimes he can annoy me so much that I just want to tell him to sit till the cows come home. I guess it is pretty embarrassing for him to have to rely on a human girl to help him find the jewel shards. Oh well, I also have some homework I haven't finished because I've been helping him so much. We just started learning about the Bamboo Cutter legend and I still have some of my essay left to finish. Tomorrow is our last day dealing with the legend, I wonder what Sensei has planned for us._))

End Kagome's POV:

"Mom! I'm going to go see Inu-Yasha ok! I'll be back later," Kagome yelled to her mother.

"Alright dear just be careful and be back in time for dinner 'cause I'm making your favorite dish!" replied her mother from the kitchen.

"Ok! Will do!" Said Kagome as she was packing her backpack. When she finished she raced out the door to the bone eater's well. She looked around to see if anyone had followed her or seen her and then she closed the door behind her and jumped into the well. Little did Kagome know that someone had been watching her from her very own bedroom window, someone who had long red hair and emerald green eyes.

End Chapter one

(Author's note: hope you liked the first chapter! please review! Arigato! )


End file.
